Technical Field
Certain Embodiments relates to liquid substance sterilization method and apparatus, and particularly, to liquid substance sterilizing method and apparatus that performs sterilization of a liquid substance by causing cavitation in the liquid substance and thereby generating plasma with a plasma generation mechanism in air bubbles generated in the liquid substance by the cavitation.
Description of Related Art
In order to perform sterilization of a liquid substance, the relates art discloses a method of causing cavitation in the liquid substance, and crushing and sterilizing microorganisms in the liquid substance due to impulse waves generated at the time of collapse of air bubbles generated by this cavitation.
Additionally, the related art also discloses a method of causing cavitation in the liquid substance, creating active oxygen, such as a hydroxyl radical, in the liquid substance by generating plasma in air bubbles generated by this cavitation, and sterilizing microorganisms in the liquid substance due to an oxidization force of the active oxygen in addition to impulse waves generated at the time of collapse of the air bubbles generated by the cavitation.